El espíritu maligno
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —Antes de que el mundo se convirtiera en lo que es hoy en día, existía algo muy peligroso, tanto le temían los hombres que no se atrevían a llamarlo por su propio nombre. Le apodaban "El Espíritu Maligno" y sus rostros se contraían en muecas de terror aún diciendo ese sobrenombre. Este fic participa del Reto de Halloween: "Historias de miedo" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".


**El espíritu maligno**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto de Halloween: "Historias de miedo" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Personajes:** Korra, Mako, Bolin.

* * *

><p>El bosque en el que se encuentran es oscuro como la noche que les rodeas, las ramas de los árboles se agitan susurrando canciones con el viento y a lo lejos se divisan las figuras de fantasmas y calabazas que el presidente ha mandado colocar en la ciudad. Es la última noche del mes de octubre y encontrarse en ese escenario en esa circunstancia, le pondría los nervios a flor de piel a cualquier pero no a ella.<p>

Korra no es una chica que se deje impresionar fácilmente, quizás es por esa razón que no cree en las leyendas urbanas y tampoco se deja intimidar por la historia que su amigo Bolin está por comenzar a contar para celebrar el Halloween. Se encuentran alrededor de una fogata que los mantiene en un estado cálido en la fría noche de otoño y las llamaradas proyectan figuras danzarinas en los troncos de los árboles.

—Antes de que el mundo se convirtiera en lo que es hoy en día, existía algo muy peligroso, tanto le temían los hombres que no se atrevían a llamarlo por su propio nombre. Le apodaban _"El Espíritu Maligno"_ y sus rostros se contraían en muecas de terror aún diciendo ese sobrenombre.

—¿Y cuál era su nombre verdadero? —interrumpe Korra intentando reprimir un bostezo—. Digo, si le apodaban de ese modo, un nombre debía tener.

—Su nombre era Vaatu.

—¿Vaatu? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —ahora es Mako quien habla.

Bolin frunce el ceño ligeramente y se lleva una mano a la frente soltando un suspiro.

—¿Me van a dejar continuar con la historia sin interrumpirme? —los otros dos asienten de mala gana y él continúa—: Tal era el poder de Vatu que podía influir en los demás espíritus y estos, al mismo tiempo, se volvían tan oscuros y tenebrosos que obligaban a los hombres a hacer cosas impensables. Cosas que jamás harían en sus sano juicio. Una vez que los espíritus huían de los cuerpos mortales, dejaban los huesos quebradizos y la piel sufría transformaciones de por vida.

Hace una pausa y la tensión comienza a fluir en el aire. Mako se sujeta de sus rodillas, alegando que solamente está cansado y que la historia no le da el mínimo miedo. Korra se mantiene el silencio, sintiendo como su piel se eriza ante el viento frío que sopla en el bosque.

—Viento. ¿Saben lo qué eso significa? Vaatu está cerca. Los humanos y los espíritus sabían que cuando el viento comenzaba a soplar de la nada era porque él se encontraba cerca. Justo como está sucediendo en este momento.

—Aunque Vaatu de verdad se encontrara aquí, cosa que sinceramente dudo, ¿qué podría hacernos? Según tu historia solamente es un espíritu y los espíritus no pueden hacer daño a los humanos.

—Tu falta de confianza me insulta, Korra. Acaso, ¿no estabas escuchando lo que dije hace un momento? Por algo tanto espíritus como mortales temían y aún temen a Vaatu, porque tiene el poder de influir en ambos por igual. Comienza con el viento, luego se escuchan pisadas en la tierra y por último escalofríos en la espalda sin razón aparente.

—De acuerdo Bolin, terminemos con esto de una vez. Ni Mako ni yo creemos una sola palabra de lo que estás diciendo.

—¡Está es la peor noche de brujas que he pasado desde que tengo memoria! —estalla él con los puños cerrados—. Si Mako y tú no querían escuchar mis historias de terror, solamente tendrían que haberlo dicho pero no convertir nuestra noche de Halloween en algo patético y aburrido.

—De hecho te lo dijimos una decena de veces que no queríamos venir aquí —responde Korra.

Mako la mira de reojo y toma la palabra:

—Lo sentimos mucho, hermano. Continúa con tu historia, Korra y yo trataremos de no interrumpir. ¿Y por qué Vaatu puede hacer eso? ¿Es un espíritu especial o qué?

Los ojos de Bolin brillan de forma esperanzadora y se aclara la garganta, hablando con aire misterioso de nuevo:

—Vaatu no es cualquier espíritu. Como dije es tan antiguo como el universo, en los orígenes estaba unido a Raava, el espíritu del bien. Hasta que alguien los separó y liberó a Vaatu, trayendo la maldad a ambos mundos.

—¿Quién liberó a Vaatu?

—Wan. Su nombre es Wan.

Ese nombre es lo último que escucha Korra antes que una ráfaga violenta le desarme el peinado y los mechones de cabello le caigan sobre la frente, impidiéndole poder ver. Escucha pisadas, como si alguien se acercara pero no consigue ver a nadie. Siente una mano fría recorriéndole la espalda y suelta un grito de horror cuando siente como _algo _se apodera de su cuerpo. Vuelve a gritar pero un instinto le dice que Mako y Bolin no la están escuchando.

—¡Mako ayúdame! —grita y su voz hace eco en el bosque.

—Tus amigos no pueden ayudarte, niña ingenua —susurra una voz arrastrando las palabras—. Mis espíritus se están encargando de ellos. Si se sobreviven a la invasión, quizás puedas volver a verlos. Claro, si tú sobrevives también.

Los músculos del cuerpo se le entumecen, la cabeza le pesa y sus extremidades se retuercen a pesar de que no las siente. Su cuerpo se ve invadido por ese espíritu maligno del que Bolin acaba de hablar y Korra no cree que pueda ser posible.

Lo tiene en su cuerpo.

—Sigues sin creer, niña tonta. Quizás esto ayude a que creas un poco más en las historias de terror —es como si una aguja invisible le atravesara el cuerpo de lado a lado—. ¿Sigues sin creer? Todas las historias de terror tienen un origen verdadero. Quizás ahora comiences a prestar atención más a ellas. Aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que sobrevivas.


End file.
